Many production printers use media that is fed through the paper path of the printer from a roll or web of media. The paper path includes a print zone where ink or a printing material is deposited onto the media. A take-up spindle is used to capture and roll up the media after printing. Some production printers have a scanner located in the paper path after the print zone. The scanner is used to capture an image of the printing material deposited on the media. The captured image can be used to adjust the location of printed images on the media.